Experimenting With Magical Powers Can Go Seriously Wrong
by Skye Phoenix Dove
Summary: The war with Gaia is over, nothing can go wrong now, right? Wrong! An innocent experiment by a group of Hecate and Hephaestus children lands our eight favorite demigods in a troubling situation. Their powers have been swapped! Percy randomly bursting into flames? Nico being able to fly? Hazel turning into animals? Gods help us. Rated T cos I'm paranoid.
1. The Experiment

**This story centers around the seven (Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Frank) and Nico. There is no particular plot in this story. Henry, Lukas, Julian and any other people that may be named in this story are most likely not going to play large roles in this story, other than filling in the necessary positions. Enjoy reading and please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Experiment

* * *

"The great thing about the war being over, is that we can finally just stop with the serious problems and relax."

Leo just had to jinx it.

* * *

The war was over, two weeks had passed for all the excitement to cool down, and naturally the ADHD demigods had all continued on their incredibly dangerous daily routines.

Nobody particularly minded. This was normal for them to do. The Hermes cabin had gone back to pickpocketing and pranking and the Demeter cabin had gone back to chasing after them for pranking, the Apollo cabin were working out again and the Aphrodite cabin were swooning over them again, the Ares cabin and Athena cabin fought and challenged and showed off all day.

Yes, those things didn't bother most people. It was the more fearless and experimental demigods that got them worried. The Hecate cabin, for example, were now experimenting with potions and such. The Hephaestus cabin were working day and night on random projects because, like Leo, they needed to keep building or else they got too jittery.

So most people stayed away from those cabins. Except for the seven, because they hung around Leo a lot. And Nico, because he was wherever Jason was. But nothing really happened, nothing too serious.

* * *

Thursday afternoon. Leo came trudging into the Poseidon cabin (which was their usual meeting place since it was the most homey and casual) with an enraged and exasperated look on his face. "I swear, if I find those Hecate girls dancing around the forge one more time, all of them are going to be grounded for a month."

"You're going to ground the Hecate girls?" Piper asked confusedly at the same time Hazel asked "The Hecate girls were dancing around the forge?"

He sighed. "No, Hazel, they were hanging about in there and couldn't keep their hands off anything. I know my siblings let them in so if it happens again I'm definitely grounding them."

"You have the power to do that?" Jason questioned.

"Um, yeah." said Leo. "I'm the cabin counselor. I can. Can't any of you?"

"I can." Piper piped up. "I do it to Drew all the time."

"Me too." said Annabeth. "I've been doing it for years."

"I'm not a cabin counselor." said Frank. Clarisse still was. "But none of the Ares kids ever listen to anyone anyway."

"Obviously me and Jason don't really have any use for that power." said Percy. "What about you, Nico?"

"I don't ground Hazel." he said solemnly. "Except for the time she came back completely drunk."

"I learned to never take alcohol that day." she said with equal solemness.

"Well I've never done it to any of my siblings." said Leo. "But I will if this goes on."

* * *

Apparently it did, as they found themselves all joining him towards the forge the very next day.

"It was easier when they were all just making weapons all the time." he mused. "Really. These wacky experiments of theirs are getting out of hand. Now I know I don't think much about the risks either, but at least I sometimes consider the consequences before building anything."

Piper snorted. "Really? I must not have noticed."

"Well, we don't have as many bloodthirsty monsters chasing after us and the biggest bumps in the road are annoying habits." Nico pointed out. "It's annoying, sure, but how long can even a mortal go without things getting annoying?"

"Yeah. Really, the actual great thing about the war being over, is that we can finally just stop with the serious problems and relax." Leo decided.

He opened the door to the forge. There didn't seem to be any Hecate kids in there.

"Leo!" Jake greeted as he saw them come in. "Check it out, automatic sword-sharpener." he stuck a sword into the pocket on the side of a flat round object of the ground and sparks began to fly. The others jumped back from the sparks while he and Leo had a very rapid discussion.

"Great job, let's see if we can take it further." he praised before moving on.

There were tons of things that looked either highly dangerous or amazingly interesting, and quite a few things they couldn't even pronounce. Leo once swapped to Spanish in the middle of trying to explain a machine to them and they got completely lost.

The forge had private workspaces around, mainly for people who didn't want to be disturbed during their work. Leo took care to knock before checking on whoever was inside, usually children of Hephaestus though there was a son and daughter of Nike crafting swords in one.

Leo knocked on another workspace door. There was a frantic scurrying on the other side that made Leo raise his eyebrow.

"Uh, you can come in now!" one called after a full minute of scrambling around.

Leo sighed and went in, already figuring out what to expect.

Henry, Lukas and Julian stood idly by the worktable, looking tense. Leo always wondered what it was they were working on that always made them so afraid of being caught. Those three were always exploding things all the time. Thank goodness they usually used the private workspaces.

"What are you doing in here?" Leo asked. The others watched quietly from behind him. They knew better than to interfere with anything in the forge.

"N-nothing!" Lukas stammered.

Leo glanced at the things on their table. Unlike most Hephaestus children, these three liked to go deeper in the mechanics like him and preferred working with chemicals and such. "Is that water from the River Styx… mixed with molten Imperial Gold?!"

Julian looked uncomfortable. "Uh, yeah…"

"Boys, get away from there." he instructed immediately. The others' eyes grew wide. Uh oh, something dangerous was about to happen.

"And girls, get out from under the table!" he suddenly yelled. To their amazement, no less than seven girls dressed in the typical glitter-chalked outfits of the daughters of Hecate came dashing out from underneath.

The test tube with the Stygian water and molten gold exploded, making everyone cower and a few people go flying. Frank quickly grabbed Hazel before she fell and Nico managed to grasp Julian before he hit the wall.

Unfortunately, as one of the Hecate girls was slammed backwards, a small glass cylinder slipped from her hand and soared through the sky.

Time slowed down.

There was no time to wonder whether the contents of the cylinder was potentially dangerous. The eight battle-hardened demigods rushed forward to grab it before it smashed against the ground.

Percy felt his and Leo's fingers brush over the cylinder just as it hit the ground.

The world turned white.

* * *

** That was the first chapter! Like it? Hate it? Review please! Next chapter they'll find out that their powers have been swapped! **


	2. Something Is Very Wrong

** Just so you know, I didn't copy this from anyone. I got the idea from _Phineas and Ferb, Mission Marvel_.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Something Is Very Wrong

* * *

When the white light cleared, everyone was staring shell-shocked at the empty broken cylinder on the ground.

The eight demigods felt dizzy and disorientated as they stood and collected their bearings.

Further behind them, the younger sons of Hephaestus and the seven daughter of Hecate were nervously moving towards the door.

"Not so fast." said Annabeth, pointing at them. "You stay right there."

They froze and turned with sheepish looks on their faces.

Leo sighed. "Don't experiment with random ingredients like that, okay? It's very dangerous."

Piper was still clutching her head. "What was in that cylinder?"

"Hydrogen." said Julian nervously. "Sorry."

"Well don't do that again." said Leo. "You three are grounded and no offense but I don't want to see you girls here again either, alright?"

They glanced at each other.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" said Annabeth.

"Okay." they all mumbled before filing out.

Nico sighed. "That was a mess."

"My head hurts." Piper mumbled.

"We should get you over to the Poseidon cabin." said Jason worriedly.

* * *

The Poseidon cabin had a bunk for each of them. Percy had one, obviously, but since they all hung out in here so much, there became a habit for each person to leave their things on a particular bunk each time they came. His cabin usually got at least a three out of five now, because they all shared in the cleaning.

"Is the headache still hurting, Piper?" Annabeth asked when she had lied down.

"Mm hm." she answered with a groan.

"I'll better find Will or some other son of Apollo." said Jason, standing up.

"I'll come with you." Nico followed him out.

Hazel and Frank looked at each other awkwardly. "Um, we sorta had something to do today…"

"Yeah, go." Piper interrupted. They shot her grateful smiles and left.

"Hydrogen shouldn't do this to you." Leo muttered. "And why would it just affect you? I swear, of they were lying about the contents of that cylinder—"

"Maybe it's best if we go see if there's any trace there." Annabeth suggested. "Percy, you stay here with Piper."

"What? Uh, no." he said, since he and Piper weren't very… close with each other. It would be far too awkward if they were alone together with nothing really to talk about. "Why doesn't Leo stay?"

"Well that would be against the point, wouldn't it, Captain Saltwater?" Percy raised an eyebrow at Leo's nickname.

"Tell you what," said Annabeth. "I can stay here with Piper while you two go. Okay?"

"Yeah." said Piper faintly. The two boys glanced at each other warily before going off.

* * *

Jason and Nico walked towards where some sons of Apollo were showing off playing basketball right in front of the Aphrodite cabin, in which the girls were leaning out of the windows and swooning.

"It just doesn't make sense." Nico was saying. "Why on earth would that stuff affect Piper but not the rest of us?"

"I don't know." said Jason with a shrug. It was really odd. "But I hope she gets better soon. Maybe Leo should—"

Suddenly, he tripped and fell. Nico reached down to help him. "What happened?"

Jason tried to get up and found that his foot was stuck in a small crack that had appeared on the ground.

"Okay, not funny Nico." he groaned, trying to get his foot out.

Nico was confused. "What?"

"The crack. I'm not really in the mood." he said distractedly.

"I didn't do it." Nico frowned.

Jason stopped for awhile. "Um, can you at least open it a little wider then?"

Nico nodded and held out his hand. However, nothing happened.

Now they were even more confused than before. None of them could understand what in Hades was going on.

"What's happening here?" asked a voice. The two boys noticed that the Apollo kids had stopped playing basketball and had come over to them.

"Very funny, Nico." said Will. "Now let go."

"What?" said Nico again, getting frustrated. "I didn't do it!"

"Who else can crack the ground?" he reasoned.

"I don't know! It wasn't me!" he almost yelled.

"Um, Nico…" Jason had gotten free, and was now staring at the crack in the ground with wide eyes.

"Jason! Don't tell me that even you—"

"Nico! Stop doing that!" he yelled back.

"Doing what?!"

"That!"

Jason gestured mainly at Nico and he looked down to find electric blue sparks shooting off himself.

The Apollo kids all gaped at them. They stared at each other in shock.

* * *

Frank and Hazel walked towards the strawberry fields with their picnic basket.

"It's a shame about Piper." said Hazel guiltily.

"Yeah, I sorta wish there was something we could do to help." said Frank.

"Sorta?" she asked.

"Well, for now I still would rather have a nice little picnic like we planned." he said sheepishly. "Guess that makes me a bad person."

She stopped and began spreading out the picnic blanket. "Well, I feel the same way actually. Am I a bad person?"

Frank shook his head. "No, of courses not."

She pulled him down to sit next to her. "Then you're not a bad person either."

They smiled at each other and leaned in for a kiss until suddenly.

"You have ears." Frank said.

"Huh?"

"Cat ears." he gasped, reaching up. She felt him touch… somewhere above her hair. But…

"I have what?!" she felt her head and indeed there were pointy furry ears there. "How?!"

"And a tail." he said, shocked. She looked down and saw a Ginger-striped tail twitching on the grass. It came from under her skirt. "We have to get to the others."

He helped her up and they turned to see a trail of diamonds leading up to them from far down the hill.

"What…" they both gasped, instinctively moving back.

Hazel noticed more popping up… near Frank. "Frank, look down."

Frank stared down at his feet and quickly moved away in shock. The diamonds kept popping up in his footsteps.

"What the…"

* * *

"If Piper doesn't get well soon then those three are going to be grounded for a month." Leo muttered. "They make a mess with most of their experiments."

"Seems to run in the family." Percy smirked.

Leo glared at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

_ It is pretty funny. _

Leo was confused. "What?"

Percy gave him a curious look. "Something wrong?"

"Who said that?"

_ I did. Course you can't hear me, fireboy. Hey boss, I'll be pulling your chariot for the race, right? _

"Someone definitely said something that time." Leo gasped.

"I didn't hear anything." said Percy. "I think you're hallucinating, since Piper has a headache."

_ Aw, come on boss, don't just keep ignoring me like that! _

_ Who are you, anyway? _

_ Woah, you're not— how are— who are— _

_ I'm Leo and did you just read my thoughts?! _

_ ! _

"Leo, Leo!" Percy was shaking him.

"What?"

"You spaced out there." Percy was confused. Maybe he really was delusional. "I think we should head back to the cabin instead, just to make sure you're not imagining things."

He nodded gratefully. "Good idea, I really think I am."

They turned around and began walking back instead. Annabeth would know what to do.

"Hey boys!" called a voice. A familiar figure came running up to them.

"Hey Thalia." said Percy. "What are you doing here?"

"Camp is having a chariot race, and the hunters wanted to try it out." she explained eagerly.

"Really!" he gasped. "Awesome!"

Leo and Thalia gasped, then he did too.

"Help! Help! I'm on fire! And…" he suddenly stopped. "And I'm perfectly fine."

* * *

Annabeth glanced out the window and noticed all the others as well as Thalia all come running towards the cabin. What now?

* * *

** Shout out to the first person who can guess who all the demigods swapped with! **


End file.
